A Grave Situation
by FaithinBones
Summary: What if events in "The Boy With the Answer" had played out differently? Would Brennan and Booth have stayed in Washington D.C. and worked things out?
1. Chapter 1

(The Boy With the Answer)

Okay, this is a new story. I started writing this during my vacation around Labor Day. Let's see if anyone is interested in it. I have four chapters written so far. If you like it, I'll continue it. If you don't I'll write a fifth chapter to wrap it up. Oh, this story is AU. Come to think of it, most of my stories are AU.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Emptying the dryer, Booth dumped the dry clothes on top of the machine and started folding them. Stacking the folded clothes on the table next to the dryer, Booth thought he heard a thud in the living room. Curious, he dropped his t-shirt on to the table and walked out into the living room. Not seeing anything, he walked over to the front door and opened it. Not finding anyone there he closed the door and waited to see if he'd hear the noise again.

Not hearing anything else, he shrugged his shoulders and walked back into the laundry room and finished folding his clean clothes. Placing them in a laundry basket, he carried it out into the living room and then walked into his bedroom. Feeling a sudden pain in his back and then chest, Booth looked down to find a red stain spreading out on the front of his shirt. Puzzled, he dropped his basket and touched the wet stain and suddenly found himself lying on the floor. Having difficulty breathing, he watched two boot encased feet walk up and stand within inches of his face and then turn and walk away.

Ooooooooooooooo

Knocking on Booth's apartment door, Brennan waited and then knocked again. Hearing music playing in the apartment, she finally decided that Booth might have forgot she was coming over to go over testimony for the trial. Using her spare key, she entered the apartment and noticed the television was on. ESPN was showing a ball game of some kind but the sound was muted. The music she had heard out in the hallway was coming from his stereo which was tuned to a classic rock station that her partner liked to listen to. Curious, she walked into the bedroom to see if her friend was asleep only to almost stumble over him two feet inside the room.

Falling to her knees, she noticed a red stain on the back of his shirt. Rolling him over she also found a large dark red stain on the front of his shirt. Placing her hand on his neck, she felt a weak pulse. Grabbing the phone from her purse she called 911 and reported the emergency and then dropped the phone on the floor. Lifting his shirt, Brennan quickly found the problem. Grabbing two t-shirts from the spilled laundry basket, she placed one under his back and then pressed the other one against the wound on his chest. "Booth . . . Booth, I'm here. You're not alone. Help is on the way, Booth. Don't you leave me Booth. Don't you dare leave me."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Standing in the waiting room, Brennan was biting her bottom lip, trying not to think when she felt arms placed around her from behind. "Oh Sweetie, we got caught up in a traffic jam but we got here as soon as we could. What's going on? Is he okay?"

Swallowing, Brennan shook her head, "He's in surgery. I arrived at his apartment to go over our testimony for the trial next week and found him on the floor in his bedroom, unconscious. He'd been shot. It's a through and through. He was shot in the back and it passed through his chest. I've already contacted the FBI and they said they were sending techs to his apartment. Deputy Director Cullen was here for a few minutes; but, he left about ten minutes ago." Pointing towards three men sitting on chairs near the door, she frowned, "These agents are here to help me if I need it."

Shaking his head, Hodgins asked, "I don't understand, the guy hasn't been working on a new case for a few weeks. Why would anyone go after him?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan sighed, "I don't know. I just know that he's been shot and he's still in surgery."

Seeing the distant look on Brennan's face, Hodgins placed his hand on her arm, "Dr. B, maybe you should sit down."

Staring at the entomologist, she shook her head, "I'm not tired. . . . I was working. He didn't want me to work today; but, the mummy from Syria arrived last night and I wanted to do a preliminary examination today. I know it's Saturday; but, we have plenty of time to go over our testimony for the Gravedigger trial. It isn't until next week. We were going to go to a ball game tonight after we practiced; so, I didn't see why I couldn't go to the Jeffersonian this morning. I really wasn't at the Jeffersonian very long. I . . ."

Interrupting, Angela shook her head, "Bren, he understood. He did. He knows you get excited when they send you mummies. I'm sure he didn't mind."

Shaking her head, Brennan felt a tear escape her eye, "But he did mind. He wanted to go over the testimony and then he wanted to take me for a drive before we went to the game. He said I'd been working too hard and he wanted me to relax. He didn't really have a destination in mind. He just wanted to go for a drive and I denied him that pleasure. If I'd gone to his apartment when he asked me to we'd have gone for that drive and he wouldn't be in surgery right now."

Interrupting her, Hodgins protested, "Dr. B. if you had been there, maybe you'd both be in surgery right now. Come on, stop blaming yourself. This isn't your fault."

Noticing a woman, in blue scrubs walk into the room, Brennan stepped away from Angela and Hodgins and towards the surgeon, "Is Seeley Booth out of surgery?"

Nodding her head, Dr. Monroe replied, "Yes, Dr. Brennan. We were able to repair the damage to the lung; so, we didn't have to remove any of the lobes. The bullet that entered his back must have a been a jacketed bullet because the damage wasn't as bad as I first feared when I opened him up. He's in a recovery room right now and he is on a ventilator. We'll remove it tomorrow morning. The longer a patient remains on a ventilator the greater risk he has of deep venus thrombosis or pulmonary embolus."

Nodding her head, Brennan responded, "Yes, I know that. Thank you. I assume he has a chest tube?"

Smiling, Dr. Monroe answered, "Yes. Hopefully we can remove it in a few days. As soon as his damaged lung starts to heal and it can inflate on its own he won't need it any more."

Concerned, Angela asked, "When can he go home?"

Shaking her head, Dr. Monroe frowned, "This isn't a scratch were talking about. He may be able to go home in a week. Once he's off of the ventilator he's going to need respiratory therapy and then some strength building therapy. Even after we let him go home, he's going to need to rest for at least a couple of weeks. After that, he might be able to return to work part time and I mean part time and only if it's not strenuous work. I'd think he might be able to return to work full time three or four weeks after that."

Sighing, Hodgins rolled his eyes, "Oh shit."

Frowning, Dr. Monroe asked, "Is there a problem?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Hodgins replied, "He's supposed to be witness at a murder trial next week. I don't know if you know anything about the Gravedigger; but, the trial is about a serial killer. Booth is part of the team trying to put her away."

Nodding her head, Dr. Monroe pursed her lips, "Well, that's obviously not going to happen."

Patting Brennan's arm, the surgeon smiled, "You'll be able to see him in a few minutes. I'll have a nurse come and get you when we're ready."

Watching her leave the room, Brennan moved over to a chair and sat down.

Oooooooooooooooo

Okay, don't shoot me. There is a reason this is happening and you should know me well enough to know that Booth is not going to die. After saying that, what do you think of my story? Is it interesting?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your interest in my story. I appreciate any and all reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Standing next to the hospital bed, Brennan reached down and brushed her partner's hair back from his forehead, "You need a haircut. I've never seen your hair this long before. We've been so busy with the Gravedigger case; but, really, you should have had your hair cut. I know it bothers you when it gets floppy."

Watching him sleep, she bit the inside of her mouth, "You promised to never leave me, Booth. Just so you know, I'm insisting that you keep that promise."

Clearing his throat, Deputy Director entered the room, "Dr. Brennan, my people are still over at Booth's apartment. Dr. Hodgins joined them an hour ago and I can assure you that everyone is doing everything they can to find something to point to who ever did this."

Nodding her head, Brennan sighed, "He hasn't worked any cases for weeks. He's been very busy helping Caroline getting ready for the trial. I've only worked one small case for the FBI in all of that time. It seems odd to me that this has happened now."

Stepping over to the other side of the bed, Cullen stared at Booth's pale face, "You and Booth have put a lot of people away, Dr. Brennan. I have agents checking into that possibility. Can you tell me about this morning? Do you know if Booth went anywhere or was he at his apartment the whole time?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "He runs every morning when he can. He always jogs at the park near his apartment in the morning. He gets up fairly early if he's not working on a case and goes for his run. He then goes to a gym two blocks from his apartment for about thirty minutes and then returns to his apartment."

Nodding his head, Cullen responded, "Alright, good . . . Has he mentioned seeing anyone suspicious lately on his runs or at the gym? Has he mentioned running into someone he knows? Did he ever mention anything odd at all?"

Thinking about it carefully, Brennan nodded her head, "He did mention that someone followed him from the park to his apartment three days ago. He told me he planned to confront the man; but, when he got to his apartment building the man kept walking down the sidewalk. Booth said the man walked down to the next corner and then took a right and he never saw him again. Booth laughed when he told me about it. He said that maybe he was getting paranoid because the Gravedigger trial was getting closer. He told me he hoped the defense attorney didn't hear about it because then he might have him excused from the trial for mental instability. Of course he was joking."

Jotting down the information into a small notebook, the Deputy Director glanced at Booth and then at Brennan, "Have you seen anyone hanging around your apartment that you've never seen before? Has anyone been following you around?"

"Not that I'm aware of and I'm very observant."

Pursing his lips, Cullen nodded, "For the time being, I'd like to assign an agent to watch over you. I know you probably think it's unnecessary; but, let's err on the side of caution. We don't know what's going on. It's possible that your life is also in danger. Booth will have a major coronary if I don't make sure that you're protected until we find out who did this."

Sighing, Brennan shook her head, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't want a body guard."

Shaking his head, Cullen frowned, "Whether you like it or not, you're going to get one. I have an agent on the door of this room right now. I plan to have someone watching over Booth until we find out what's going on." Holding up his hand, palm towards Brennan, the older man, smiled, "It won't matter how much you protest, Dr. Brennan, we are doing this my way."

Irritated, Brennan replied, "If you have so little for your agents to do, that you can assign one of them to be my body guard, then do as you wish. It's an incredible waste of man hours and budget dollars though."

Shrugging his shoulders, Cullen laughed softly, "It's my budget to burn through, Dr. Brennan."

Staring at Booth, Brennan sighed, "He's been working so hard on the trial. He is going to be very annoyed when he finds out that he won't be able to attend the trial. He's going to be even more annoyed when he finds out that he is going to be unable to go to work for several weeks."

Grimacing, Cullen stared at his agent, "God don't I know it. I'll probably have to let him come back part time as soon as possible just to get him off of my back."

Returning her gaze back towards Booth's boss's boss, "Yes, he has a very strong work ethic. He also wanted to see Heather Taffet convicted for her crimes."

Shrugging his shoulders, Cullen smirked, "If I have to, I can always let him come back to work and let him do his supervisory part of the job. He has a pile of reports on his desk that need to be taken care of. That trial has been eating up his time and he's been trying to do the minimum when it comes to paperwork." Looking at his watch, he cleared his throat, "I have some things I need to take care of. I'll be back tomorrow morning to check on him."

Watching the Deputy Director leave the room, Brennan walked over to the door and made sure it was closed. Walking back over to the bed where Booth lay, she leaned over and kissed Booth on his cheek, "You see, you're needed, Booth. I need you and the FBI needs you. You can't die. Just so you know that. I can't allow that to happen. You have too many responsibilities so you cannot leave."

Watching his eyelids flutter a little, Brennan whispered into his ear, "I love you Booth. You can't leave me. I love you."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Exiting the room, Cullen found Special Agent Morris Harris standing next to the agent that had been assigned to protect Booth. "He's on a ventilator and he's still unconscious. Dr. Brennan says that Booth was followed home from the park to his apartment after he went for a run three days ago."

Nodding his head, Harris frowned, "I'll have some agents check all of the stores and traffic cameras along the route for that day and see if we can pick up the stalker. I sure as hell wish I knew what this was about."

Glaring at the far wall, Cullen ground his teeth together. Trying to relax, he finally responded, "Yeah, me too."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be wonderful, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reviewing my story. It let's me know that readers are interested in this story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Feeling strange, Booth opened his eyes and found that he was lying in a bed. Raising his hand, he found a mask over his nose and mouth, moving it away he noticed that his left arm had tubing running from it to a bag on a pole. Alarmed, Booth moved his right hand to his head and moved his fingers through his hair. While running his hand through his hair, he felt a hand capture that hand and lower it to his side.

"Booth, be still. You're in a hospital and you need to remain calm and still."

Feeling the mask placed back over his mouth and nose, he looked at the sad face his best friend was wearing. Trying to speak, he reached up and moved the mask again.

As he moved his arm again, he became aware of the pain in his chest and his back. Gasping, Booth asked faintly, "What's going on? What happened to me? Am I dying?"

Seeing the fear in Booth's face, Brennan leaned over and brushed his hair back from his forehead, "No Booth, you're going to be okay. You're not going to die. You've been shot."

Puzzled, Booth shook his head, "Shot? What do you mean I've been shot? I don't understand."

Clasping his right hand in hers, Brennan frowned, "You were at home. Someone must have broken in to your apartment and attacked you. I found you in the bedroom when I came over to practice our testimony . . . ." Moving his mask back over his nose and mouth, she continued, "You have to keep the mask on, Booth. It's very important. You have a collapsed lung. The bullet that caused the damage missed your heart and luckily the damage wasn't extensive so your surgeon was able to repair the damage. Luckily, she didn't have to remove any lobes. You have a chest tube to help your lung. It's helping your lung inflate. Once it's healed enough and can inflate on its own, the tube will be removed. Do you understand?"

Nodding his head, Booth reached up and lifted the mask. Feeling breathless, he asked, "Who shot me?"

Shaking her head, she moved the mask back down, "We don't know yet. You're going to be fine, Booth, I promise you. Right now you're being giving antibiotics and anti-inflammatory drugs intravenously. You're also being given a diuretic to reduce fluid build-up. Your prognosis is very good. You may suffer from shortness of breath for a short period of time; but, you are in excellent health and respiratory therapy should take care of that."

Staring at his partner, Booth shook his head and lifted his mask again, "I'm not in great health, Bones. I haven't been exercising like I normally do and I've only been on runs twice this week. Plus I had brain surgery a few months ago."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan moved the mask back down, "You are in excellent health Booth. Just because you've missed some exercise doesn't mean you're in bad health. You'll be fine."

Tired, Booth tried to take a deep breath only to cough raggedly. Shaking his head slowly, he managed to stop coughing and tried to ignore the pain. Afraid for the woman that he knew he loved, he tried to grip her hand, "Bones I'm worried about you. You know I don't want to leave you. If something happens and God decides to take me don't take it hard. You've been a great friend, the best. Don't get mad at me if I leave you. You know I don't want to go."

Shaking her head and seeing the pain he was trying to hide, Brennan reached for his pain pump and pressed the button. Leaning closer and clasping his hand tighter, "You aren't leaving me Booth. You're staying right here. . . . Don't fight the pain medicine, Booth. You need to sleep. You need to relax."

Closing his eyes, Booth felt very tired. Worried, he feared what would happen to her if he died. Fighting sleep, he tried to open his eyes again, "Bones. . . Bones . . . I love you. . . I've loved you . . . Don't be mad at . . . " Watching his face finally relax into sleep, Brennan pulled the chair closer to the bed so she wouldn't have to release his hand.

Kissing the back of his hand, she sighed, "Do you love me Booth? Do you really love me?"

Oooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in Booth's office, Harris was going over a report with Charlie when Agent Holtz walked in, "We hit pay dirt. We have two stores with cameras aimed towards the outside his apartment building that shows his stalker. I sent over copies of the head shots to Angela Montenegro. Between her and our guys, someone should be able to figure out who the guy is. Also, Dr. Brennan called me a little while ago and told me that there is a hidden camera in the hallway outside her apartment door. It records 24 hours a day. She had it installed after that nut Howard Epps broke into her apartment. The camera is aimed at her door and the hallway. If anyone passes her door to the elevator or enters her apartment it's recorded. Security in the lobby of her apartment building is responsible to make sure that the recordings are taken care of. She says they're supposed to keep them for at least 30 days. She also had one installed in the hallway outside of Booth's apartment. I'm not supposed to tell him about that camera since she did it on the sly. His camera is monitored by a home security company. I'm on my way over there now to pick up whatever they have recorded in Booth's apartment building. I'm sending Agent White over to Dr. Brennan's apartment building for the recordings outside her door. I'm going to take both set of recordings over to the Jeffersonian. We're backed up at our Lab; so, Angela says to bring them to her. She'll give them top priority."

Frowning, Harris leaned forward on his desk, "Well, I'm not really impressed with what ever company is monitoring Booth's camera. I may have a little talk with them." Drumming his fingers on the desk in front of him, he grimaced, "Yep, I think a little visit is in order. . . As soon as we find out who the stalker is, let me know. I want to be in on the arrest."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Standing outside the door to the neat three bedroom house, Harris nodded at his team. Agent Jackson holding a small battering ram swung it at the front door and once the door lock was broken stepped away from the door. Harris and his team cautiously charged into the house and spread out, rifles extended and searching for their suspect. Finding their intended target in the living room, holding a handgun, Harris shouted, "You have two seconds to drop that or you're a dead man."

Dropping the gun instantly, Doug Clary shook his head, "What's going on? What are you doing?"

Holstering his gun, Harris walked over to their suspect, "Place your hands behind your back. You have the right to remain silent you stupid son-of-a-bitch. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law you asshole. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one the court will provide one for your sorry ass. Do you understand your right's you worthless piece of shit?"

Placing his hands behind his back, the suspect felt Harris grab them and place handcuffs around his wrists, "You have no right to talk to me like that. I'm a Federal Agent just like you. This is a mistake."

Yanking on his wrists, Harris then grabbed Clary's arm, "Didn't you hear me you idiot? You have the right to remain silent so shut the hell up. You aren't anything like me you son-of-a-bitch."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the interrogation room, Harris continued to stare at his suspect in silence. Clary, feeling flop sweat sliding down his face, finally cleared his throat, "What did I do? Why am I here?"

Leaning back, Harris replied, "Listen asshole, you invoked your right to an attorney, wait until he arrives or sign a waiver and I'll answer your questions."

Swallowing, Clary stared at the cold blank face staring at him and cleared his throat, "I have a right to know why I'm being treated this way."

"Do you waive your right to an attorney?"

Shaking his head, Clary replied, "No."

Turning his head and glancing at Caroline Julian, Harris asked her, "Why is it that they invoke their right to silence and an attorney and then start talking?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Caroline frowned, "Because their mother's dropped them on their pointy little heads and their stupid."

A man, entering the room, walked around the table and sat down next to Clary, "Sorry, I got held up in a traffic jam."

Shrugging his shoulders, Harris pointed towards Clary, "You are being held on one count of the attempted murder of a Federal Agent, one count of breaking and entering, one count of stalking a Federal Agent and some other shit, but that's the most important stuff."

The attorney, Eric Shipley, shook his head, "My client denies these charges. You've obviously got the wrong man. My client is a Federal Agent for Homeland Security and before that he served in the United States Marines."

Sniggering, Harris opened a folder and started placing pictures in front of Clary. Noticing Clary's eyes bulging, Harris smiled at Shipley and then back at Clary, "You will notice your client entering Agent Booth's apartment using a pick a lock. You will then notice a time lapse of eleven minutes and then he leaves the apartment. Being the rocket scientist that he is, he took off his gloves, because who wears heavy gloves in the summer? He then leaned his hand against the wall beside the elevator doors waiting for the elevator."

Placing a picture of a hand print down next, Harris jabbed the picture, "Your client's hand print. Notice the time stamp on the video for entering and leaving Agent Booht's apartment? That puts you in the apartment at the same time as the shooting of Agent Booth."

Placing more pictures on the table, Harris slid them closer to Clary, "These show your client stalking Agent Booth three days before he was shot." Removing two more pictures from his folder, Harris placed them on top of the others, "This shows you standing outside of Agent Booth's apartment fifteen minutes before the agent was shot and this picture shows you entering the building."

Studying the pictures, Clary swallowed, "I'd like to turn States evidence. You're going to be going to trial soon against the Gravedigger. I can make your case a slam dunk."

Frowning, Harris glanced at Caroline and then back at Clary. Caroline, studying the suspect, frowned, "The best I can do is take the death penalty off the table in case Agent Booth dies. I might be able to shave off some years for the attempted murder charge."

Leaning over towards Clary, Shipley whispered urgently to his client. Clary nodding his head, stared at the pictures on the table before him. Shipley, leaning away from this client, stared at Caroline, "Man 2 if Agent Booth dies and 5 years if he doesn't plus my client doesn't want to be charged for anything he did when he was working for Heather Taffet."

Shaking her head, Caroline frowned, "Man 1 if Agent Booth dies and 15 years if he lives. As for being Heather Taffet's accomplice, I'll take the death penalty off the table for the murder of the three boys tied to the Gravedigger. I'll go second degree murder for those."

Shrugging his shoulders, Shipley glanced at the photos, "Man 1 or 15 and second degree."

Satisfied, Caroline leaned forward and stared at Clary, "Okay, now explain why you shot Agent Booth?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Still interested?


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reading my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Running his hands through his hair, Booth felt his head carefully. Brennan concerned that he wouldn't leave his head alone and rest quietly finally asked, "Booth, why do you keep running your fingers through your hair? Is there a problem?"

Moving his hand back to his side, Booth stared at the ceiling, "If my brain tumor came back, would you tell me?"

Shaking her head, Brennan leaned over the bed and stared at her partner, "Booth, you were shot. You did not have another brain tumor. I promise you, I would tell you if that happened. . . . You feel the pain in your chest, you have a tube in your chest to help your lung inflate. Surely you understand that you've been shot."

Sighing, Booth turned his gaze towards his partner, "I don't remember being shot. I don't remember anything about it. For all I know I could have had a seizure because of another brain tumor and I fell and I hit something on the way down hurting my chest and I guess my back."

Exasperated, Brennan placed her hand on his arm and squeezed it, "Booth, I've never lied to you before and I'm not going to start now. . . . Yes, if you had another brain tumor I'd tell you. . . . Not remembering being shot is not unusual. It happens more often than not. You were shot by someone in your apartment. I found you when I came over to practice our testimony for the upcoming Gravedigger trial. No one is hiding anything from you. Why would we do that?'

Swallowing, Booth closed his eyes and then reopened them, "Wouldn't you lie to me if I was dying?"

Squeezing his arm again, Brennan shook her head, "I would never lie to you about something that serious Booth. If you were dying I would tell you so you could prepare for it. Wouldn't you tell me if I was dying?"

Shaking his head, Booth smiled, "No I wouldn't. I'd want you to be happy and not worry about the things you haven't finished doing yet which would drive you and me nuts."

Raising her eyebrows, Brennan shook her head, "I see. Maybe I should rethink you being my medical proxy then."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth frowned hating the sensation that he was short of breath, "Better not. What if we're out in the middle of the boondocks and you get hurt? It would be tough to wait for someone else to come and give the doctors permission to operate on you. Just saying."

Nodding her head, Brennan released his arm, "Alright, you do have a point. Still when you are better, we will have a talk about what you should and should not tell me about my medical conditions."

Reaching up, Booth placed his hand on her waist, "I'll always be there for you Bones. You don't need anyone else as your medical proxy."

Smiling, Brennan clasped her hand on his arm again, "Yes, you're right; but, we are going to have that talk."

Oooooooooooooooo

Entering the room, Deputy Director Cullen and Agent Harris found Booth and Brennan holding hands and staring intently at each other.

Brennan aware that they now had company in the room, tried to release Booth's hand; but, Booth held her hand tighter keeping her hand in his.

Shrugging, Brennan watched as Cullen and Harris walked around the bed and stood on the other side.

Nodding his head, Cullen glanced at Brennan and then back at Booth, "We've made an arrest. Apparently Heather Taffet had an accomplice in her kidnapping enterprise. You know, when I first found out that she was the Gravedigger I could never reconcile the fact that such a small woman could have kidnapped you from your apartment by herself. Unfortunately we never found any proof she had a partner; so, we had to let that go. . . . Well, she did have a partner and it would seem that he was worried about you. When you answered the door the night you were kidnapped, he thought you saw him before you were stunned. He counted on you dying on the ship; but, when you didn't he thought for sure there would be a man hunt for him. . . The weeks went by and nothing happened; so, he felt he was safe."

Interrupting his boss, Harris said, "You know him Booth. He's a Homeland Security Agent. Doug Clary."

Angry, Booth protested, "That asshole is on my hockey team." Coughing, he realized that he needed to remain calm.

Concerned, Harris waited until Booth stopped coughing and replied, "I told you when you recruited him he was shifty looking. Next time listen to me."

Rolling his eyes, Booth looked at his boss and asked quietly, "Why'd he shoot me now? It's been over a year since I was kidnapped. What changed?"

Clasping his hands in front of his stomach, Cullen answered, "When he heard that you had brain surgery he felt relieved. He thought he was going to be forever safe. He figured the surgery would really screw up your memory and he'd never have to worry about you again . . . Then a few days ago, he was in the break room on your floor at the Hoover getting a cup of coffee when you and another agent walked into the room talking about the Gravedigger case. You mentioned that the Gravedigger probably had an accomplice and you wanted to open up her kidnapping cases and see if you could figure out who he was. What scared the shit out of him was you mentioning that the partner might have a connection to law enforcement and you wanted careful attention paid to Heather Taffet's known associates. He said he almost pissed his pants when he heard that. He thought you might be starting to remember the night you were kidnapped and he wanted to silence you before you pointed a finger at him."

Angry again, Booth shook his head and tried to speak softly, "Shit, you mean I was shot because that idiot thought I remembered who kidnapped me? I didn't see who kidnapped me or if I did I sure as hell don't remember it."

Shrugging his shoulders, Cullen replied, "He didn't want to take that chance. . . . He's cut a deal with the prosecuting attorney, he's going to turn states evidence against Taffet and testify at her trial."

Wary, Brennan asked, "What kind of deal?"

Shrugging his shoulders again, Cullen kept his gaze upon Booth, "15 years for the attempted murder of a Federal agent."

Furious, Booth barked out, "15 years? 15 years?"

Sighing, Harris responded, "Taffet is going to fry for what she did, Booth. Clary was just her lackey."

Glaring at Harris, Booth exclaimed, "Bullshit."

Shaking his head, Cullen spoke, "It's done Booth. Taffet was the brains of the operation. Clary was just the muscle. Be happy Taffet is going to pay the ultimate price. Clary is a Federal Agent. He'll be lucky if he survives his prison term. Besides serving that sentence, he's also going to serve for second degree murder for the death of those three boys. He's probably not going to get out of prison alive."

Curious, Brennan asked, "Why would someone in Homeland Security help Taffet do what she did?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Cullen replied, "He had an affair with someone he shouldn't have and Taffet found out. Clary doesn't know how; but, if the woman's husband had found out about it, his career would have been over. He was also afraid that the husband would have had him killed. The man is connected to powerful people who would do anything to keep him happy. Taffet helped Clary make sure that never happened."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "Helped him how?"

Angry, Harris interrupted, "They kidnapped the wife and buried her alive. As far as the husband was concerned she just disappeared. Clary told us where she's buried. We're sending a team out to recover her body."

Appalled, Booth asked, "And he's not going to answer for that?"

Pursing his lips, Cullen shook his head, "It's up to the prosecutor. We made a deal that we'd take the death penalty off the table for the deaths of the three boys while he was helping Taffet. Caroline is going to wait until the trial is over and consider prosecuting him for the murder of the woman. She needs his cooperation right now. He's probably going to be in jail for the rest of his life as it is. Caroline told me that she's more inclined to hold back prosecution for that death and if it looks like Clary is going to get out of prison before he should, she'll prosecute him for the murder then. There's no statute of limitations for murder. It will depend upon the husband really. If he creates a stink and Caroline can't make him see her point of view then she'll have to go after Clary after the Taffet trial is over."

Closing his eyes, Booth remarked, "Right. I'm tired. Can you leave now?"

Nodding his head, Cullen patted Booth's arm, "You're kidnappers are being punished Booth. Clary is not getting off as easy as you think. He's going to serve his time at Leavenworth."

Not opening his eyes, Booth responded, "What ever."

Moving away from the bed, Cullen smiled at Brennan, "I'll be back tomorrow to check on things."

Patting Booth's shoulder, Harris smiled, "Hey, you get better. I'll bring you some cookies tomorrow."

Walking away, Harris heard Booth say, "Make sure they're chocolate chip and the chewy kind . . . oh and bring me a milkshake."

Nodding his head, Harris lifted his hand and waved it, "You got it."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think of my story so far?


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for sticking with my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Lying on the cot, Brennan stared at the ceiling as she listened to the blood pressure gauge attached to Booth's arm automatically inflate until it detected the absence of oscillometric pulses. After it deflated, the only sounds in the room were the faint clicks coming from the monitor attached to Booth.

Booth, awakened by the cuff inflating, waited until the machine had silenced to speak, "Bones are you asleep yet?"

"Actually, it is very difficult to sleep in hospitals." Sitting up, she stared at the profile of her partner.

Booth stared at monitor next to his bed and chuckled quietly, "Yeah, tell me about it."

Standing, Brennan stretched and then walked over to the chair next to the bed. Sitting down, she placed her hand over his, "Do you want something or do you just want company?"

Smiling, Booth shrugged his shoulders and instantly regretted it. Feeling pain shoot across his chest, he gasped and waited for the pain to subside. Worried about the look on Brennan's face, he tried to smile again. "Okay . . . Why don't you go home and get some sleep? You're tired."

Shaking her head, Brennan squeezed her partners hand, "I'm where I want to be, Booth."

Nodding his head, Booth cleared his throat, "So . . . Uh. . . . I've been thinking about us. About what happened outside the Hoover."

Leaning forward, Brennan stared at his face, "I have too."

Surprised, Booth stared intently at his best friend, "Bones, being shot and almost dying. . . it's made me think about the important stuff. My life isn't a game, it isn't . . . I shouldn't have thought of it as having rolled the dice and won or loss. My life is real and I shouldn't have given up so easy . . . . It's just that I've never . . . . I've had time to think about what I said and what you said and . . . . I don't want to move on Bones. I know what I want in my life and that's you. I just think that if I wait . . . If I give you more time to get used to the idea of love and me as someone . . . Bones I love you. I have for a long time. I know you don't believe in love and I'm . . . and I do and I just think that if . . . Ah hell. Look, I love you. I love you more than I've loved anyone else in my life. I think if I give you more time and if I just wait then you'll see that a relationship with me could work. I know you Bones. I know who you are and I love what I see. I always have. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you? I'm not asking you to just rush into a relationship with me. If you'll just give me a chance and if we move really slow, you know in steps, I think you'll see that you don't have anything to be afraid of. I'll prove to you that I'll never leave you. I won't leave you Bones. I'm not your parents or Russ. I'll never walk away from you. Never, do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

Watching his monitor, Brennan saw the rise in he partner's blood pressure, the increase in his heart rate and fearing that in his condition the increase in his vitals may be harmful, she stood up and placed both of her hands on his arm, "Booth, I hear what you're saying; but, you need to calm down. . . ."

Interrupted by a nurse hurrying into the room, Brennan found herself gently but firmly moved away from the bed so the nurse had access to Booth and his monitor, "Mr. Booth, what's going on? Can you tell me what's going on? You appear to be under a great deal of stress. Are you in pain?"

Shaking his head, Booth blushed. "No. . . no, not really. I was talking to my partner about something and I guess I got carried away. I'm sorry."

Glaring at Brennan, Nurse Robinson shook her head, "Mr. Booth, it is very important that you remain calm and not put too much stress on your lung." Turning to look at Booth, Nurse Robinson asked, "Do you need something to help you sleep? You really need to rest. That's part of the healing process."

"No, I don't like sleeping pills. I'm fine." Pointing towards the cuff on his arm, "If you'd take that thing off, I'd probably get some sleep. How am I supposed to sleep when it comes on all the time and squeezes my arm?"

Brennan, aware that she was the actual source of her partner's stress, walked to the foot of the bed, "Booth, perhaps I should go home for the evening so you can rest. I'll be back in the morning."

Shaking his head slowly, "No, Bones. You don't have to go. I promise not to talk for the rest of the evening. I'll just go to sleep."

Sighing, Brennan placed her hand on Booth's foot, "No, Booth, you'll be fine and you'll rest better if I'm not here. I promise that I'll be back by six. You try to sleep, alright?"

Closing his eyes, Booth nodded his head, not trusting himself to speak. Listening to her gather up her jacket and purse, he soon heard the door open and then close. Nurse Robinson, watching her patient's face, realized that she shouldn't have interfered. "Mr. Booth, I'm sorry. Would you like me to go and get her?"

"No thanks. I'm fine." Opening his eyes and staring at the nurse, he grimaced, "You're not going to take the cuff off are you?"

Smiling sadly, the nurse patted his arm. "No"

ooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for your continued interest in my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Exhausted, she'd gone to bed as soon as she'd arrived home. So tired, she had removed her shoes and lain on her bed in the same clothes she had been wearing for the last two and half days. Rolling over on to her side, she pulled a blanket over her body until she was wrapped as if in a cocoon and had fallen asleep.

_She'd slept until the phone interrupted her restless slumber. Unwinding the blanket from her arms, she's lunged towards the phone, grabbing it as quickly as possible, "This is Dr. Temperance Brennan."_

_Hearing a throat clearing and then a rush of words, "Dr. Brennan. I need to let you know that Mr. Booth has suffered from a pulmonary embolism. He started spitting up bloody sputum an hour ago. We put him on anti-clotting medication immediately; but, I think it would be a good idea if you came down to the hospital now."_

_Throwing the rest of the blanket to the side, Brennan stood up, clutching the phone to her ear, "I'm on my way. I should be there in twenty minutes."_

_Arriving at the hospital, Brennan hurried up to the third floor using the stairwell. Rushing into her partner's room she found a sight that caused her to stop and gasp in pain. Staring at the sheet covered form before her, she slowly shook her head and exclaimed, "No, he was alright when I left. He can't leave me. He promised me." Crying violently she rushed to the bed and threw the sheet back. Staring at his beautiful face, she cried out, "You promised me, Booth. You promised me."_

Oooooooooooooooo

Waking, Brennan cried out, "You promised me." Breathing deeply, Brennan sat up and stared around wildly realizing that she'd been dreaming. Falling back upon her pillow, she tried to control her anxious breathing. Holding her hands against her face, she felt the tears start to run down her cheeks. Sobbing, she rolled over and closed her eyes. Hugging her pillow, she continued to cry.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Entering Booth's room, Brennan found him asleep. Moving quietly, she walked over to his beside and leaned over and kissed him.

Booth, opening his eyes, found his partner so close that her lips were mere centimeters from his. "Bones."

Leaning down and fully capturing his lips, Brennan placed her hands on the sides of his head and kissed him passionately. Booth surprised, reached up with his free hand and placed it on her cheek. Smiling, he soon felt a little light headed and Brennan, also feeling the need to breathe because of their consuming kiss separated from her partner.

Puzzled but happy, Booth asked, "What's going on?"

Barely moving away, Brennan still leaned close to Booth, "I needed to feel you. I needed to know that you were alright before I went to the Lab. Caroline called me and asked me to meet her at my office. She wants to go over some things before the trial next week."

Rubbing his thumb against her cheek, Booth shook his head, "Bones, I'm fine. I was fine last night. They took that thingy out of my chest a little while ago and I can breathe on my own. I'm getting better. You don't need to worry about me."

Kissing him again, she finally straightened up feeling Booth's hand fall away from her face. Capturing that hand in hers, she smiled, "I know, I just needed to make sure."

Smiling, Booth felt her squeeze his hand, "Bones, what are we going to do? I mean what do you want to do about us?"

"I think we already know what we're going to do about our situation eventually, Booth." Squeezing his hand again, she sighed, "I've come to realize that I made a mistake when we talked outside the Hoover. I was afraid. I was too afraid to listen to you. I . . . I have a hard time understanding myself sometimes. I've loved you for a long time and yet I've been afraid to admit it. I trust you with my life, Booth, but to trust you with my heart is something I find difficult to do. That thing, that emotion that we call love is dangerous. You open yourself to being hurt if the one you love doesn't love you as much as you think they do or should. Look at what happened when I was 15. My own parents and brother, people I was sure loved me abandoned me. I ended up being thrown away by people who were supposed to always be there for me. I was thrown away Booth. That was the greatest pain I have ever suffered and I vowed that I would never allow myself to love anyone that way again."

"Bones. . . "

Interrupting Booth, Brennan smiled sadly at the man she loved, "I know you aren't my parents or Russ, Booth. I know that. I know that you love me and you want to have a relationship with me; but, I need more time. I need to overcome my fears because Booth, as much as I tell myself it's safe to love you I'm still afraid. Do you understand? I just need a little more time. Once I've put aside my fears I think we will be able to have that relationship you want."

Nodding his head sadly, Booth swallowed, "Yes, I understand. . . . Bones if you'll give us time, if you'll let me prove to you that you don't have anything to worry about, I think you'll realize that you don't have anything to be afraid of. I'll never hurt you, Bones. I love you and I only want you to be happy. If you need time then who am I to deny you that?"

Leaning back down and kissing him, Brennan smiled, "Thank you for being so you, Booth. I don't think it will take long; but, I really do need the time."

Releasing her hand, Booth pointed at a small dish of vanilla pudding, "Do you think you could hand me that? They said they were going to bring me something to eat for breakfast but I'm going to starve to death before they get here."

"No, I wouldn't want you to starve to death." Pulling the small table hanging over his bed closer, she pulled off the saran wrap on the dish and handed the pudding filled container to Booth with a spoon.

Taking the dish from Brennan, Booth licked his lips, "I love their pudding." Taking a spoonful from the dish, he licked the pudding and closed his eyes, "God, I'm so hungry."

Laughing, Brennan shook her head, "You're always hungry."

Smiling, Booth swallowed another spoon full of vanilla goodness, "Not always. Still, I wouldn't mind a hamburger for dinner tonight if you have time to visit me again . . . Oh and a chocolate milkshake and maybe some french fries."

Placing her hand on his head and running her fingers through his hair, Brennan smiled.

ooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be wonderful. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for reviewing my story. It lets me know if anyone is still interested in it.

A/N: This is a reminder that this story is taking place in season 5. Brennan's and Booth's insecurities were pretty much controlling them at this point. I'm just working around it and my goal is to get them together in season 5 not at the end of season 6.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooo

Watching Booth's head start to nod, Brennan reached over and placed her hand on his arm, "Booth, I won't be able to visit you tomorrow until the evening."

Suddenly awake, Booth turned to stare at her, "How come? You get a case?"

Shaking her head, Brennan watched his face carefully, "The Gravedigger trial starts tomorrow."

Turning to stare at the dark screen on the television, "Yeah, okay, I forgot. . . Uh, I, uh, good luck."

"Booth, I know you wanted to be there, but you know that's not possible." Standing, she leaned over Booth and placed her hand on his face, "She will be convicted, Booth. She isn't going to get away with the murders of those boys."

Turning his gaze back towards Brennan, Booth frowned, "And your kidnapping and Hodgins' kidnapping . . ."

Interrupting, Brennan insisted, "And your kidnapping too, Booth. She's being tried for all of it. She's hurt a great many people and I will do my best to make sure she is punished for what she did."

Swallowing, Booth smiled, "Yeah, I have faith in you Bones. Between you and Cam and the squints that bitch is going down. I'm sure of it."

Leaning closer, Brennan kissed him, "I need to go home tonight. I have to be at the courthouse at eight. I will come to see you tomorrow evening as soon as I can."

Smiling, Booth stared into her blue eyes, "Bones, you're the best. You're the best anthropologist in the country . . ."

"The world."

Chuckling, Booth continued, "Yes, the world. Taffet thinks she's smarter than everyone but she's wrong and you're going to prove it to her."

Kissing him again, Brennan straightened, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Watching her leave, Booth frowned as the door closed behind her. Picking up the television remote, Booth flipped through the channels until he realized that he didn't give a damn what was playing. Dropping the remote, he leaned back and closed his eyes. Clasping his hands in front of his face, he prayed.

Oooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the courtroom, Brennan listened to the preliminaries playing out before her. Staring at Heather Taffet, she felt a surge of strong emotion wash over her as the Gravedigger turned to look at her, giving her a smirk.

Hodgins, his fury barely contained, clenched his hands and rested them on his thighs. Glaring at the woman who had kidnapped him and almost killed him, he fought the compulsion to attack her. Brennan, aware that her friend was in a great deal of stress, put her hand on his arm, "Jack, with the new witness going to testify against her and the retrieval of four more victims, it's safe to say she will not walk away from this."

Staring at Brennan's hand, Hodgins sighed, "Yeah, I know. She just makes me so angry. I'd like to strangle her for all the shit she's done."

Speaking quietly, Brennan turned her attention back to Caroline standing before the jury, "Imagine how Booth must be feeling. He can't come to the trial so will not get the satisfaction of seeing her found guilty. He will have to learn of it second hand."

Unclenching his hands, Hodgins frowned, "I need to go see him tonight. I've been so busy helping Caroline get ready for this trial, I've only seen him once. He must think I stink as a friend."

Shaking her head, Brennan frowned, "No, I'm sure he doesn't."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the hospital that evening, Brennan entered Booth's room only to find it empty. The flowers that had been sitting on the window sill were gone. The red balloon that said get well was also gone. The bed's sheets were gone and the room was clean. Feeling panic starting to swirl inside of her, Brennan rushed back out of the room and down the hallway to the nurses station, "Where is Seeley Booth?"

Looking up, Nurse Robinson frowned, "Dr. Brennan, Mr. Booth was released by his attending physician this afternoon. I'm sorry if no one informed you."

Shaking her head, Brennan snapped, "I've been at a trial all day. Who took him home?"

Shrugging her shoulders, the nurse replied, "I'm sorry, I don't know. He was released at around three and I don't come on my shift until five."

Remembering she'd turned her phone off while at the courthouse, Brennan pulled the phone out of her purse and checked for voicemail. Finding a couple of messages from Booth, she walked down the hallway and stopped near the stairwell. Listening, she heard, "Bones . . Uh, they're letting me go home. I'm going to get Harris to come and get me and take me to my apartment. I know you're tired so go home and get some rest and I, uh, I'll see you when you can come see me. I hope the trial went okay. Well, I, uh, I love you. Bye."

Ooooooooooooooo

Knocking on Booth's apartment door, Brennan waited several minutes. After awhile, she knocked again. Worried when no one came to answer the door, Brennan fished the spare key she had for his apartment out of her purse and opened the door. Entering the apartment she found the silence unnerving. Walking rapidly down the hallway, Brennan walked in to the bedroom after finding the living room empty only to find that Booth wasn't there. After checking every room in the apartment, Brennan became very anxious, "Where are you Booth?"

Pulling her phone out of her purse, Brennan called Booth's number only to find her call forwarded to voice mail. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Brennan walked over to Booth's bookshelf and retrieve his phone book. Calling Booth's grandfather, she her heard him answer the phone on the fourth ring, "What?"

As calm as possible, Brennan responded, "Hank, this is Temperance Brennan, Booth's partner. Do you know where he is? I dropped by the hospital to visit him and found he was discharged this afternoon. I checked his apartment and he isn't there."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Agent Harris took Seeley home with him. He was afraid to take Seeley to his apartment knowing that he'd be alone. I don't have a house anymore so I thought that was a pretty good idea. Harris has a house keeper that comes in every day. She can make sure he's okay during the day and then Harris and his wife can look after him at night. Seeley really wanted to go home; but, Harris told him that wasn't an option. It was a tough sell but he got through to Seeley that he wasn't going to win that argument."

After Hank gave her Harris' number, Brennan hung up and called the number.

"Harris residence."

Clearing her throat, Brennan responded, "My name is Dr. Temperance Brennan. May I speak to Seeley Booth."

Harris, his mind partially on the game he was watching, replied, "Sorry, Doc. Seeley is asleep. I'll let him know you called."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Early the next morning, Harris entered the guest bedroom and then walked over to the bed and shook Booth's foot. Booth jerking away, gasped and grabbed his chest.

Contrite, Harris apologized, "Sorry. I'm going to work and my housekeeper is here. Her name is Randy. Now she leaves at noon to go to another job so when she leaves park your ass on the couch and stay there until Susan gets home. She usually gets home around four. Your therapist will be by around ten. . . Oh and your partner called last night."

Trying to take in all the information, Booth latched on the last piece of information. "Why didn't you wake me? I wanted to talk to her."

Shrugging his shoulders, Harris replied, "You need to rest. Call her after you eat breakfast. I left you a plate of pancakes on a plate in the microwave. Just heat them back up and you're good to go. Food in the fridge, no beer and leave my Milky Way bars alone."

Rolling his eyes, Booth asked, "Are you enjoying ordering me around?"

Walking across the room, Harris stopped in the doorway, "Just making sure you take care of your self. I don't want your job and if you croak I'll be stuck with it. Now, behave and make sure you eat breakfast and lunch." Snapping his fingers, Harris smiled, "And don't eat the Rocky Road ice cream. That's Susan's and she gets really pissy if someone eats her ice cream."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hearing her phone ring, Brennan retrieved it from her purse. Recognizing the ring tone, she smiled, "You're awake."

Chuckling, Booth watched the melting butter sliding off his pancakes, "Yeah, I thought I'd talk to you before you go into court. I thought I'd see if you want a pep talk. Do you need one?"

Smiling, Brennan responded, "No, I'm fine. The judge is in chambers with Caroline and Taffet's attorney. I don't know what it's about though."

Frowning, Booth started to cut his pancakes in to smaller pieces, "Don't worry about it. You guys have her dead to rights. She isn't going to get out of this no matter how much she tries. She may be a genius but your to the moon a genius. She won't win."

Observing Hodgins pacing up and down the hall, Brennan sighed, "I just wish this trial was over."

Shifting his phone against his ear, Booth echoed her sigh, "I'm sorry I can't be there Bones. I would be if I could. Tell you what if you're not tired, come by and tell me how your day went and we'll talk. I know I'm a little banged up; but, maybe we can do something boyfriend and girlfriend. Not a full on relationship thing but something like a first date thing. We have to start sometime and how else are you going to get used to seeing me as relationship material if we don't at least start dating? You like my hugs, I'm sure I could manage that if we're careful."

Watching the courtroom door open and the bailiff motion for everyone to enter, "I do like your hugs . . . I have to go. Court is being convened."

Rushing, Booth said, "I love you Bones." Hearing the line disconnect, Booth turned his attention to his now cold pancakes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thanks.

A/n: Matt considering the deep insecurities that Brennan and Booth live with and the fact that we are still seeing some of that in season 9 leads me to believe I am not jerking them around in this story. This story is taking place in season 5 when their insecurities were pretty serious. I have no plans to rush my story. I need to tell it my way and that includes a few twists and turns. I don't believe I've written a story yet that hasn't zigged and zagged. It's how I write. I can promise that there will no trips to Maluku or Afghanistan.


End file.
